


It's Time for Christmas

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Nelson and its crew are very anxious to get home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time for Christmas

Currently after two weeks under the arctic ice, the crew including Captain Lee Crane has been anxious to finish up the last of the tests for ONI and the Institute.

Admiral Nelson as been extremely busy with COMSUBPAC trying to convince Admiral Stark to end the rest of the testing before Christmas arrives.

It's not been easy for everyone, having to be away from there families, including Captain Lee Crane.Having been married the two years to his wife Rose Marie and son William. 

Lee had met Rose Marie, when she had first transfer in from her last position. She needed a break from the scenery after a bad marriage, along with her husband Sean having been killed on a diving mission for the Naval Department.

And Lee Crane actually ran into her , while she was running for exercise before starting with her new position at the Institute, involved with new science, medical projects through ONI, Naval and the Institute.

Admiral Nelson was glad to have her at the time she arrived, she had surely change things for the better, and for Lee Crane.

The last time that the crew of the Seaview had seen there families were two weeks ago, and everyone was hoping for the best, including Commander Chip Morton. His two daughters were looking forward to spending time with him, as with his wife Connie of 25 plus years.  
///////////////

It was at this point, having to be under the ice so long, was making everyone jittery. However it was there jobs to have all of the projects finished checking the ice flow for global warming, Temperature changes, a count on penguins,polar bears and under water sea life.

Lee Crane had gone over to the radar station to ask Kowalski in regard to the count on the fish, he found on his screen.

"Sir, It would seem to be a large pool of sea life for the area, and from I can tell are very much alive!" While going to check his screen once again, and having to looked really bored at the moment.

"Thanks, Kowalski!, If you need me I will be in the Admiral's cabin trying to change his mind about the rest of this mission. While moving towards the spiral staircase at a quick pace.

While in his cabin, Admiral Nelson finally had gotten the good news he wanted to hear from Admiral Stark on the video phone.

"Look Harriman, just make sure you get home safe, I will be sure to send your reports on to SUBCOMPAC., Merry Christmas! He tells his friend of 30 plus years.

As soon as the video phone ended, Captain Crane knocked on the Admiral's door.

Lee Crane walks in to sit at the same spot of the Admiral's table for the longest time, as he asked the Admiral about the call from Stark.

"Well, Lee!, lets just say that the Seaview will finally be heading home for Christmas and spend it with our families.

Lee smiled for the first time in weeks, sir!, I hope you don't mind, if I call the control room from here to announce the wonderful news."

Off course, lee!" While the Admiral gets up from his chair to shake Lee's hand.

He can hear it now, with every crew member looking to go home for the holiday after the great news that Lee Crane was now making over the public address system through the entire sub.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is very important for the crew of the Seaview.


End file.
